1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental devices and more particularly pertains to an orthodontic wire for applying torque forces to a patients teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In orthodontics, wires of different sizes are used to perform different functions and to move teeth within a patient's mouth. Prior art wires include round cross-section wires, and square or rectangular cross-section wires. Rectangular wires having the advantage of providing twisting or torquing capability which may be imparted to the patient's teeth. However, such rectangular or square wires are difficult to bend and form into the specific contour needed for an individual patient's mouth. Round wires, however, are more flexible than square or rectangular wires and are more easily conformed to the patient's mouth. Thus, round wires are more likely to be used in situations requiring more flexibility of the wire. A disadvantage of round wires is their inability to apply twisting or torquing forces to the patient's teeth.
Examples of known prior art dental devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,753; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,082; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,479; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,666; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,824.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an orthodontic wire for applying torque forces to a patient's teeth which includes a wire having a substantially rectangular cross-section with longitudinal grooves extending along exterior surfaces of the wire.
In these respects, the orthodontic wire according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying torque forces to a patient's teeth.